disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Alliecat123/An Idea For The Sub Sinker
Jack, Kim and Rudy in the dojo cleaning up, or whatever.* (Mrs. Applebaum walks in carrying a baby and a bag) Hi guys! Rudy: Hello my love monkey! Who's this little guy? Mrs. Applebaum: This is my nephew John. I was wondering if you could watch him for a little while? I have to go out of town and my sister wanted me to watch him. Rudy: Yeah, Jack Kim and I would love to watch him! Jack and Kim: (turn around and look at Rudy) Jack: Yeah, we'd LOVE to. (raises eyebrows at Rudy) Kim: Yeah, this'll be fun. Rudy: (Takes baby) Alright what do you want to do first? (Mrs. Applebaum leaves) Rudy: Lets drop him off at a kennel and skedaddle! (Starts to leave) Kim: Rudy! Rudy: Fine! (stomps to his office like a toddler) *Jack and Kim look at eachother. roll their eyes and follow* (THEME SONG) *At Seaford High School geomotrey class* (Jerry with Randy) Yo, man did you hear? I scared the last sub away and they can't get ANYONE! Randy: No, they got someone! *points to the door: Milton walks in with a breifcase and teacher clothes* Jerry: Milton, what are doing? Milton: What does it look like? Taking on the role of a teacher! Randy: Why YOU? Milton: Because JERRY here duct teped the last teacher to the flagpole outside! Now they're not only quitting, they're suing! And I will do it without pay! Jerry: You made a mistake, Milton. Milton: Thats Mr. Krupnick to you! (Jerry and Randy roll eyes and sit down) (KICKIN IT WITH YOU) *Jack setting up a TV with Kim* Kim: Hey, where did Rudy go? Jack: I don't kn- Oh my God. *Rudy walks in with GIANT sub sandwich* Rudy: Check it out guys! They were having a sale at Sterling's Super Subs! Kim: You expect us to eat all of that? Rudy: No. John's gonna help! (Picks up John and they sit on couch and start watching TV) John: I want Doodles! Rudy: Who's Doodles? Kim: Didn't Mrs. Applebaum say something about Mr. Doodles? Jack, go get the bag. Jack: (Holds up giant teddy bear) John: Doodle! Kim: I think that's doodle! (Jack smiles and gives John Mr. Doodles) *They all sit down and watch TV* (Rudy turns on a Bobby Wasabi Movie) John: No! Rudy: What do you mean no? This is Nana Was A Ninja! The best movie EVER! Kim: I think he wants to watch something else. Jack: (Flips through channels and lands on Bubble Buddies*) John: Yay! Rudy: Instead of watching Bobby Wasabi kick old lady ninjas, I have to watch Bubble Buddies Befriend Bob The Boat! (KICKIN IT WITH YOU) Milton: ....and that's why a square is not a rectangle but a rectangle is a square. (Bell Rings) (Jerry walks up to Miltons desk) Jerry: Milton you have to quit! Milton: Jerry, i'm not quitting. I like teaching kids new stuff! Jerry: Fine, but I'm warning you. My trouble making instincts stink up the place! Milton: Jerry, i'm gonna be honest with you. We both know that isn't instincts. Jerry: (glare) (KICKIN IT WITH YOU) *Rudy, Jack and Kim are asleep on couch, John is gone) Jack: (wakes up, looks over Kim's head which is on his shoulder) (Jumps up) RUDY! Kim: (falls onto couch and wakes up) Rudy: Jack what's wrong?! Jack: John's missing! Kim: (see's dummy head on the floor) Jack! Look! Jack: (picks up head and sits on a bench) Where do you think he went? Rudy: Look! he's over there! (Points to John in the middle of the Dojo) Jack: (Picks him up and sits on couch) Did he do this? Rudy: I don't know...(looks at clock) We should probably feed him lunch, it's 1:00. Rudy: (tries to give John peice of the sub) C'mon buddy! You know you want it! John: (Smacks Rudy across the face) Kim: Maybe he's not hungry? Rudy: YA THINK?! (KICKIN IT WITH YOU) Category:Blog posts